1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more specifically, to a toilet seat having a bidet attached therein whereby the user can selectively wash the genitals and posterior parts of the body after use of the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of toilet/bidet seats designed to deliver water for washing of the genitals and the posterior parts of a body have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,326; 4,094,018; 4,197,594; 4,237,560; 4,638,514; 4,807,311; 5,189,740; 5,271,104; 5,319,811; 5,331,692; 5,384,919; 5,504,948; 5,505,302; 5,547,080; 5,603,405; 5,613,574 and PCT application No. WO85/0176 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A toilet seat having an antisiphon bidet nozzle, an antisiphon vaginal wash nozzle, and the toilet seat forming housing for receiving a deodorant container, a warm air blower, a water heater, a manually accessible pressure regulator, a medication container, and an appropriate manually operated valve and switches for supplying water to the bidet and vaginal nozzles, and actuating the blower, the toilet seat having an adjustable mounting means for attachment to the toilet seat mounting means of a wide variety of toilet bowls.
A bottom douche for flush toilets comprises arms supported with one end on the toilet; spray nozzles carried at the free ends of said arms; duct means for passing water through said arms to said nozzles; a handle associated with the toilet, and a linkage connecting said handle and said arms for swiveling said arms and nozzles about a generally horizontal axis extending transversal to the seat of the toilet and for shifting the arms in a direction about parallel to said seat so as to bring the nozzles into spray position.
The apparatus is adapted to fit on the lower surface of conventional toilet seats, and comprises (1) a base element, (2) a support element, including handle, rotatably secured to the base element, (3) an elongated fluid carrying arm extending from the support, and (4) a spray head. By rotating the handle, the sprayhead moves through a relatively shallow arc from a retracted position adjacent the lower surface of the seat at the rear thereof through an operative path beneath the opening in the seat. The axis of rotation of the support element and the configuration of the fluid-carrying arm are such that the focal point of the arc of the sprayhead is several inches above the plane of the seat.
There is disclosed a bidet seat housing in which are front and rear water jet nozzles and director members through which to pass water one or the other of the nozzles via a solenoid-operated diverter valve connected to the outlet fitting on top of an elongated horizontal water tank adjacent one end thereof, such tank having its inlet fitting on top adjacent the other end connected to a water supply line via a solenoid operated pressure regulator. An external mode selector effects operation of one of either one of the solenoids or of a warm air blower for supplying warm air blower at the rear of the seat. The water tank contains a heater and a sensor with a temperature sensitive resistor. A control module has circuitry of which the sensor resistor is a part, and effects operation of the heater as needed to maintain water flowing through the tank at the desired temperature. Maintenance of such temperature is effected by construction of the inlet fitting so that it injects water into the top of the tank adjacent its inner surface and parallel to its axis towards the outlet end, and of the outlet fitting having an air escape opening adjacent the inner surface of the tank. A pressure switch operable from weight on the seat must be closed to permit any operations, and an over temperature thermal switch on the tank stops the system when water temperature exceeds a predetermined level.
A raised superimposed toilet seat and bidet-like device in combination is disclosed, wherein the raised seat is superimposed on the bowl of a conventional toilet and bidet-like device is arranged in a clearance channel on the underside of the seat, and is displaceable from a non-use to a use position for providing a cleansing action for sanitary or healing purposes, as the case may be.
A bidet attachment for conventional commodes which have a bowl. The attachment has a swing arm with a spray head that can be moved toward and away from the center of the bowl. The arm is mounted by a swivel mount. The swivel mount includes anti-siphon means, and a safety valve. The safety valve closes the system unless the swing arm is in place, thus making safe the use of a swing arm which can readily be removed for cleaning or storage.
A toilet seat assembly is provided with a toilet seat (1) as well as a toilet lid (8), which can be separated for cleaning from each other and from a bidet (42) arranged in a hollow projection of the toilet seat (1) by simple manipulation and without tools. Flank parts (38, 39) which are pivotably mounted on the housing (17) of the bidet with support pins (12, 13) made in one piece on the inside on the housing, are made in one piece with the toilet seat assembly (1). Actuating members, which cooperate with an elastic tongue (25) or with a disk (21) of the bidet (42) to actuate a pressure switch (27) or a valve (28), are also arranged in these flank parts. The housing (17) of the bidet (42) is closed practically completely and is protected from splashing water even when the toilet seat has been removed.
A toilet bidet provides a cold water supply hose for attachment to an existing toilet's filler tube, may include a heating unit mounted to the side of the existing toilet tank, a water delivery hose leading to a bracket housing mounted on the rim of the existing toilet bowl, and a pivotal bidet arm directing the water upwards through a bidet nozzle towards the center of the toilet bowl. The heating unit is activated by a tank mounted switch having a float switch or switch arm extending beneath the existing toilet's float arm, so that each time the toilet is flushed, and the float arm falls with the dropping water level in the tank, the float switch or switch arm is depressed, thereby activating the heating unit.
A water closet includes a toilet bowl, a toilet seat liftably and lowerably mounted on the toilet bowl, and an apparatus supported adjacent the toilet seat for the personal hygiene of the occupant of the water closet. The apparatus comprises a tank for storing water therein; and an air pump connected with the tank for introducing compressed air into the tank to place a volume thereof under pneumatic pressure. The air pump includes an actuating member for operating the air pump. The apparatus further has a spraying device connected to the tank and supported in a zone of the toilet seat for discharging, from the tank, water driven by the pneumatic pressure to clean the posterior of the occupant. A valve is connected between the tank and the spraying device. The valve has a closed position in which water is prevented from being discharged by the spraying device and an open position in which water is discharged from the spraying device.
The apparatus comprises a manifold rotatably attached to the undersurface of a toilet seat extending from front to back and shaped so that when it is rotated against the undersurface it skirts the opening in the seat. A lever is provided at the front end of the manifold for use in moving it between its in use position with the plane of the manifold normal to the undersurface and its stowed position, essentially flat against the undersurface. The back end of the manifold is joined by a rotary joint to a supply tube, also mounted on the undersurface near the back of the seat and at a right angle to the manifold. A valve in this tube controls flow to the manifold. There are several orifices in the manifold, directing flow upward when the manifold is in use. There are movable sleeves on the manifold, one near each orifice, used to close off any orifice(s) when desired. In its stowed position the portion of the manifold in which the orifices are located lies in a channel attached to the undersurface. The flanges of the channel direct flow to clean the manifold and prevent spray from escaping through the space between the seat and bowl rim.
A conventional toilet includes a bowl having a bowl interior supported upon a base and having a rectangular flush tank supplied from a conventional water supply. The bowl portion supports a conventional toilet seat having a center hole and a hinged attachment to the seat support portion of the bowl. A toilet seat supported bidet includes an elongated nozzle pipe having an upwardly directed nozzle pivotally supported on the underside of the toilet seat such that the nozzle water flow extends upwardly through the hole in the toilet seat. A slide valve is coupled to the nozzle pipe and is operated by a pivotal handle. A supply of heated water is coupled to the slide valve from a source of water under pressure. A pair of friction clips secure the nozzle pipe to the undersurface of the toilet seat in a frictional pivotal attachment to facilitate the angular movement of the nozzle pipe to affect angular motion of the nozzle.
A bidet attachment is built into a toilet seat, which toilet seat includes a chamber opening to the sides of the seat. The bidet attachment includes a spray nozzle connected to a water supply via lines and valves. The nozzle rotates from a storage position within the chamber of the seat to a use position over the toilet bowl. The supply lines and valves are housed within the seat with the threaded water inlet connectors and flow control knobs extending exteriorly of the toilet seat.
An add-on bidet includes a molded plastic seat (12) which has a channel shaped cross section. A pivoting spray arm (108) is stowed between the toilet-bowl rim and the inside of the channel. The inner wall (16) of the seat acts as a splash guard. The spray-arm is mounted in bearings (214, 102) which are formed in the walls (16, 18) of the seat. The seat is able to pivot, for raising, on a pair of stubby pivot pins (36, 38) widely space apart. One (38) is hollow, to convey water to the seat. There are no exposed hose pipes or other obtrusive components. The water control knobs (70, 71, 76) are accessibly located. Water leaves the spray-head (116) as a coherent tube of water, which gives rise to a soft, gentle stream, whether the flow volume is large or small. This is achieved by deflecting jets of water from nozzles so that the jets coalesce back into a stream.